<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Personal Maid by eL27</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076213">Personal Maid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eL27/pseuds/eL27'>eL27</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Strangers to Lovers [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Uta no Prince-sama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia, Bottom Ichinose Tokiya, Cosplay, Fluff, M/M, Maids, Shounen-ai, collage AU, slight nsfw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:13:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eL27/pseuds/eL27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Satsuki terkejut ketika mengunjungi cafe sahabatnya dan melihat pemandangan yang tidak terduga.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ichinose Tokiya/Shinomiya Satsuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Strangers to Lovers [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Personal Maid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“Selamat, Kotobuki-<em>senpai</em>, akhirnya bisa memiliki <em>cafe</em>-mu sendiri.” Tokiya tersenyum ketika bertemu dengan kakak angkatannya di kantin kampus siang itu.</p><p>“Terima kasih, Tokki,” balas Kotobuki Reiji tersenyum lebar kepada Tokiya.</p><p>“Rei-<em>chan</em> kapan mulai membuka <em>cafe</em>-nya?” kini giliran Otoya—teman Tokiya yang bertanya.</p><p>“Hmm... maksudnya <em>grand opening</em>, ya?” tanya Reiji. Otoya dan Tokiya mengangguk. “Hmm... aku belum memutuskannya. Aku masih butuh beberapa pegawai untuk membantuku di <em>cafe</em> nantinya.”</p><p>“Heee... jadi belum memutuskan kapan akan buka, ya?” tanya Otoya lagi.</p><p>“Bukankah Kurosaki-<em>senpai</em> akan membantu Kotobuki-<em>senpai</em>?” tanya Tokiya.</p><p>Reiji mengangguk. “Tentu saja Ran-Ran akan membantu juga. Tapi Ran-Ran akan membantu sebagai pengisi <em>venue.</em> Kalian tahu bukan <em>cafe</em>-ku memiliki panggung untuk menampilkan hiburan,” jelas Reiji.</p><p>“Jadi pegawai apa yang masih Rei-<em>chan</em> butuhkan?” tanya Otoya.</p><p>“Pelayan dan koki,” jawab Reiji. “AHH AKU TAHU!” seru Reiji tiba-tiba yang membuat Tokiya dan</p><p>Otoya terlonjak kaget. “Ah, aku akan membuka <em>cafe</em> tanggal sepuluh Mei ini!” serunya.</p><p>“Wah, beberapa hari lagi!” tukas Otoya. Reiji mengangguk.</p><p>“Apa ada yang bisa kami bantu, Kotobuki-<em>senpai</em>?” tanya Tokiya.</p><p>Reiji menatap Tokiya dan Otoya bergantian lalu mengangguk semangat. “Tentu ada!” serunya, “karena ini adalah <em>grand opening</em>, jadi aku ingin banyak orang yang mengenal <em>cafe</em>-ku. Setidaknya mahasiswa di kampus ini mengetahuinya. Jadi, <em>grand opening</em> harus berkesan dan diingat oleh banyak orang,” jelas Reiji.</p><p>“Ya. Lalu?” tanya Otoya.</p><p>Reiji tersenyum lebar. “<em>Nee, nee</em>, Tokki, Otoyan, kalian bisa membantuku menjadi pelayan pada hari itu, kan?”</p><p>Sejujurnya pada awalnya Tokiya ingin menolak permintaan Reiji untuk menjadi pelayan di cafe baru pemuda itu. Tokiya sama sekali tidak mempunyai pengalaman dalam memberikan pelayanan seperti itu, maka dari itu Tokiya ingin menolak. Namun baik Otoya ataupun Reiji sepertinya tidak akan menyerah untuk membujuk Tokiya supaya bersedia membantu menjadi pelayan cafe pada hari itu.</p><p>Pada akhirnya Tokiya menyanggupinya. Toh mungkin hanya sekali itu saja, dan tidak ada salahnya Tokiya mencoba. Itu adalah pemikiran Tokiya beberapa hari lalu ketika akhirnya menerima tawaran itu. Hari ini adalah waktunya <em>cafe</em> buka dalam beberapa jam dan Tokiya dikejutkan dengan outfit apa yang harus ia kenakan sebagai pelayan hari ini.</p><p>Tema <em>grand opening</em> <em>cafe</em> adalah <em>‘butler cafe’</em> dan Tokiya tidak menyangka <em>outfit</em> apa yang menjadi bagiannya.</p><p>“Kotobuki-<em>senpai</em>, tolong jelaskan kenapa aku harus mengenakan baju <em>maid</em> ini? Sedangkan Otoya, Ren juga Syo mendapatkan baju <em>butler</em>?” tanya Tokiya menatap tajam kakak angkatannya itu.</p><p>Reiji tersenyum canggung. “<em>Ano saa</em>, Tokki. Aku salah memesan seragam untuk <em>grand opening</em> hari ini. Aku pikir aku sudah mengatakan jika temanya adalah <em>butler cafe</em>, ternyata di tempat aku memesan mengira <em>butler</em> dan <em>maid</em>.” Reiji menjelaskan. “Jadi karena kita kekurangan baju untuk <em>butler</em>, mau tidak mau harus ada dua di antara kalian yang mengenakan seragam maid, hehe.” Tokiya menatap Reiji tidak percaya. Ia mengusap wajahnya menggunakan tangan berkali-kali.</p><p>“Lalu, siapa yang mendapatkan baju ini selain aku?” tanya Tokiya.</p><p>“Hijirin,” jawab Reiji tersenyum lebar.</p><p>“HAH? Hijirikawa-<em>san</em>?”</p><p>Reiji mengangguk. “Ya. Ren-Ren sudah membujuk Hijirin. Jadi sepertinya tidak masalah,” ucap Reiji.</p><p>“Tapi, kan, kami berdua itu laki-laki, Kotobuki-<em>senpai</em>,” ucap Tokiya memperlihatkan raut wajah yang sedikit keberatan. Ia berharap Reiji bisa mengubah keputusannya.</p><p>“Tidak ada salahnya memakai seragam <em>maid</em> ini, Tokki. Hari ini adalah <em>grand opening</em>! Aku ingin membuat semua orang terkesan dan mengingat tempat ini,” jelas Reiji.</p><p>“Tapi, kan—”</p><p>“AHH! <em>Cafe</em> akan dibuka sebentar lagi! Sebaiknya Tokki segera berganti pakaian, <em>nee!”</em> seru Reiji lantas memberikan seragam maid kepada Tokiya. <em>“Ganbatte!”</em> seru Reiji menepuk-nepuk pundak Tokiya sebelum pergi meninggalkan Tokiya.</p><p>Tokiya mendengus. Ia menatap seragam yang sudah ada di tangannya. Apakah Tokiya benarbenar harus mengenakan seragam ini? Akan seperti apa jadinya Tokiya nanti saat mengenakan seragam yang seharusnya tidak dipakai oleh laki-laki.</p><p>“Tokiya, kenapa melamun! Ayo cepat pakaianmu! Semuanya sudah menunggu!” Lamunan Tokiya buyar. Ia menoleh ke belakang, dan Tokiya benar-benar iri kepada Otoya yang<br/>
kini sudah siap menjadi seorang <em>butler</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>Grand opening</em> hari itu sangat sukses. Banyak sekali mahasiswa maupun masyarakat umum yang mampir ke <em>cafe</em> ketika tidak sengaja mereka lewat di depan <em>cafe</em> yang terlihat ramai.</p><p>Seluruh pegawai menjadi perhatian pada hari itu. Tidak hanya Ren, Otoya dan Syo yang menjadi perhatian kaum hawa karena kelihaian mereka menjadi seorang <em>butler.</em> Namun juga Tokiya dan Masato yang saat itu berperan sebagai <em>maid,</em> mereka berdua mendapatkan perhatian tidak hanya dari kaum adam—yang melihat kecocokan Tokiya dan Masato mengenakan seragam <em>maid—namun</em> juga perhatian kaum hawa yang gemas kepada keduanya dan tidak sesekali meminta foto bersama.</p><p>Beberapa mahasiswa yang Tokiya kenal juga datang hanya untuk melihatnya mengenakan seragam <em>maid.</em> Namun Tokiya mencoba bersabar dan mengatakan jika ia hanya sedang melakukan <em>cosplay</em> pada hari itu.</p><p>Tokiya sedikit merasa iri dengan Masato. Setiap kali ada yang menggoda—terlebih lagi jika seorang laki-laki—Ren akan dengan sigap membantu Masato dan memberikan tatapan tajam kepada orang yang menggoda Masato. <em>Well,</em> tidak mengherankan, siapa pula yang rela melihat kekasihnya digoda oleh orang lain? Ya, Tokiya tahu betul jika mereka berdua berpacaran, apalagi setelah melihat siapa yang Ren bawa pulang ke kamar <em>dorm</em> mereka beberapa minggu yang lalu. Berbeda dengan Tokiya yang tidak<br/>
memiliki <em>white knight</em> ketika pelanggan nakal menggoda dirinya.</p><p>“<em>Aree</em>, tidakkah ini benar Ichinose?” Tokiya mendongakkan kepalanya setelah memberikan pesanan pada pelanggan ketika ia mendengar seseorang menyebut namanya.</p><p>Tokiya mengutuk dalam hati. Untuk apa pemuda di depannya ini harus mampir ke <em>cafe</em> ini.</p><p>Tokiya membungkuk kecil pada laki-laki yang menyebut namanya tadi. “Selamat datang di <em>cafe </em>kami, Tuan. Apakah ada yang ingin Tuan pesan?” tanya Tokiya. Ia tidak boleh terpancing, ia harus bersikap profesional.</p><p>Laki-laki itu tertawa. Tawa menyebalkan yang pernah Tokiya dengar.</p><p>“Baiklah jika <em>Maid</em>-<em>chan</em> memaksa,” ucap laki-laki itu, “aku pesan menu yang menjadi andalan <em>cafe </em>ini!” tukasnya kemudian.</p><p>Tokiya mengangguk paham. “Baik, Tuan. Pesanan akan segera datang. Mohon ditunggu.” Setelah mengatakan itu, Tokiya langsung buru-buru meninggalkan meja laki-laki itu. Wajahnya sudah masam kenapa ia harus bertemu dengan laki-laki itu.</p><p>“Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu?” tanya Shibuya Tomochika yang melihat Tokiya memasuki dapur dengan wajah masam.</p><p>“Tidak ada,” jawab Tokiya singkat. “Menu spesial untuk meja dua belas,” ucap Tokiya kemudian.</p><p>Tomochika mengangguk mengiyakan. “Siap!” serunya semangat. Tokiya mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum keluar dari dapur.</p><p>Tokiya masih tidak mengerti kenapa Reiji meminta bantuan Tomochika dan Haruka sebagai koki, bukan sebagai <em>maid</em> saja. Toh mereka berdua juga cantik dan lebih cocok mengenakan seragam <em>maid</em> dibandingkan dirinya.</p><p>Tokiya mendengus. Jangan-jangan ini hanya akal-akalan Reiji saja yang memang sengaja mengerjainya untuk mengenakan seragam <em>maid</em>.</p><p>“Menu spesial untuk meja dua belas siap!” seruan dari Tomochika membuyarkan lamunan Tokiya. Ia segera mengambil nampan yang sudah disiapkan Tomochika dan segera membawanya keluar untuk dihidangkan.</p><p>Setiap langkah yang Tokiya lewati menuju meja dua belas terasa sangat berat. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin berurusan dengan laki-laki yang duduk di meja nomor dua belas itu. Ootori Eichi. Laki-laki yang dulu pernah menyatakan cinta pada Tokiya semasa SMA namun Tokiya tolak mentah-mentah karena memang Tokiya tidak ingin berpacaran pada waktu itu. Dan Tokiya tidak menyangka jika dirinya juga harus bertemu dengan Eichi karena mereka berkuliah di universitas yang sama. Laki-laki itu masih sering beberapa kali menggoda Tokiya dan meminta Tokiya menjadi kekasihnya.</p><p>“Pesanan Anda sudah siap, Tuan. Selamat menikmati.” Tokiya membungkukkan badan sedikit setelah ia meletakkan nampan yang ia bawa di atas meja di hadapan Eichi. Ia ingin buru-buru pergi menghindar dari Eichi.</p><p>“Eits! Mau ke mana?” tanya Eichi yang dengan cepat meraih pergelangan tangan Tokiya sebelum Tokiya berhasil kabur.</p><p>“Maaf, Tuan. Lepaskan tangan saya!” tukas Tokiya berusaha melepaskan pergelangan tangannya dari cengkeraman tangan Eichi.</p><p>“Temani aku menghabiskan ini!” tukas Eichi.</p><p>Tokiya menggeleng. “Maaf, Tuan, saya harus segera kembali bekerja!” tukas Tokiya masih berusaha melepaskan tangan Eichi. Ia menoleh pada teman-temannya yang lain. Namun mereka juga masih terlihat sibuk melayani pelanggan yang lain. Tidak ada yang bisa menolongnya.</p><p>“Lebih baik temani aku di sini, Ichinose!” perintah Eichi.</p><p>Tokiya menggeleng tegas. “Lepaskan aku! Aku tidak ingin membuat keributan di sini!” desis Tokiya menatap tajam Eichi. Ia sudah muak berakting sopan layaknya maid yang baik pada Eichi.</p><p>Eichi tertawa melihat perubahan ekspresi Tokiya. “Benar. Aku ingin sekali melihatmu menatapku dengan tatapan tajam seperti itu!” tukasnya. “Kau kelihatan lebih seksi jika begitu, Ichinose.”</p><p>Tokiya mendelik tajam. Ia benar-benar tidak suka dengan laki-laki ini. “Aku bilang lepask—”</p><p>“Tuan, bisakah Anda melepaskan tangan Anda dari <em>maid</em> kami? Masih banyak pelanggan yang harus dilayani di <em>cafe</em> ini!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Shinomiya Satsuki benar-benar bosan. Ia menguap lebar ketika mendengar penjelasan dosen di depannya. Dosennya ini benar-benar membosankan dan bertele-tele dalam menjelaskan materi perkuliahan. Jika saja bukan karena Ranmaru—temannya—yang menyuruh Satsuki untuk tetap fokus, Satsuki pasti sudah tertidur sejak tadi.<br/>
Satu setengah jam kemudian kelas mereka berakhir. Satsuki langsung melesat pergi dari kelas begitu sang dosen mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Sambil sesekali menutup mulutnya ketika menguap, Satsuki berjalan menuju kantin. Ia butuh sesuatu yang bisa menyegarkan dirinya kembali dan mengisi<br/>
perut kosongnya.</p><p>“Hei, Satsuki!” Satsuki menoleh ketika mendengar Ranmaru berjalan cepat menyusulnya.</p><p>“Hmm? Ada apa?” tanya Satsuki.</p><p>“Mau ke mana kau?” tanya Ranmaru.</p><p>“Kantin. Aku lapar dan sekarang sudah jam makan siang,” jawab Satsuki.</p><p>“Kebetulan. Kau mau ikut denganku? Aku akan pergi ke cafe kekasihku setelah ini. Kita bisa makan di sana, dan juga hari ini <em>grand opening</em> jadi mungkin bisa mendapatkan diskon,” ajak Ranmaru.</p><p>“Apakah kekasih yang kau maksud itu, si Reiji?” tanya Satsuki.</p><p>Ranmaru mengangguk. “Memang siapa lagi kekasihku jika bukan dia?” tanya Ranmaru.</p><p>“Hoo, jadi Reiji berhasil membuat <em>cafe</em>-nya sendiri, huh?” tanya Satsuki. “Bagaimana dengan kedai <em>bento</em> orang tuanya?” tanya Satsuki.</p><p>Ranmaru mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak tahu. “Aku rasa kedai <em>bento</em>-nya tetap menjadi tanggung jawab orang tuanya,” jawab Ranmaru, “oh ya, dan aku juga akan tampil di <em>cafe</em> itu jika kau tertarik ingin melihat penampilanku,” sambung Ranmaru.</p><p>Satsuki mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. “Baiklah. Aku ikut, di mana <em>cafe</em> Reiji?” tanya Satsuki.</p><p>“Kau akan tahu nanti. Ayo kita pergi!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hal pertama yang Satsuki lihat ketika dirinya dan Ranmaru sampai di <em>cafe</em> itu adalah... ramai sekali.</p><p><em>Cafe</em> itu terlihat ramai sekali. Setiap meja yang ada tampak dipenuhi oleh pelanggan yang datang. Mungkin karena hari ini adalah <em>grand opening</em>, jadi <em>cafe</em> itu tampak ramai. Belum lagi tema pada hari itu adalah <em>butler</em> dan <em>maid cafe</em>. Dari luar Satsuki bisa melihat beberapa wajah familiar yang ia kenal tengah mondarmandir melayani pelanggan dalam seragam <em>butler</em> dan <em>maid.</em></p><p>Namun pandangan Satsuki terhenti kepada salah satu pelayan yang mengenakan seragam maid. Sosok yang sangat familiar baginya. Ichinose Tokiya, kekasihnya.</p><p>“Hei, Ran... apa yang dilakukan kekasihku di sini? Dia bekerja di sini?” tanya Satsuki.</p><p>“Ha? Kekasihmu? Siapa?” Ranmaru balik bertanya.</p><p>“Yang memakai seragam <em>maid</em> itu,” jawab Satsuki.</p><p>Ranmaru mengikuti arah pandang Satsuki. Ia sedikit terkejut ketika mengenali siapa sosok yang mengenakan seragam maid itu, juga fakta bahwa Satsuki adalah kekasih sosok itu.</p><p>“Tokiya adalah kekasihmu?” tanya Ranmaru kaget.</p><p>Satsuki melirik Ranmaru yang memperlihatkan wajah tidak percaya kepadanya. “Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu?” tanya Satsuki sinis. “Memang kenapa jika Tokiya adalah kekasihku?” tanya Satsuki.</p><p>Ranmaru menggeleng. “Bukan apa-apa aku hanya terkejut Tokiya yang pendiam mau saja berpacaran dengan laki-laki sepertimu.”</p><p>“Hah? Apa maksud perkataanmu itu!?” sungut Satsuki tidak terima.</p><p>“<em>Aaa, gomen, gomen</em>.” Ranmaru terkekeh pelan. “Ngomong-ngomong daripada berdiam diri melihat kekasihmu di sini, lebih baik kau segera menolongnya. Sepertinya kekasihmu dalam masalah.” Ucapan Ranmaru membuat Satsuki kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Tokiya.</p><p>Satsuki mendengus ketika melihat pelanggan laki-laki itu menyentuh tangan Tokiya. Tokiya terlihat sudah menolak namun laki-laki itu tetap memaksa. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Satsuki segera berjalan ke arah Tokiya. Ia meremas pergelangan tangan laki-laki yang tidak mau melepaskan Tokiya itu.</p><p>“Tuan, bisakah Anda melepaskan tangan Anda dari maid kami? Masih banyak pelanggan yang harus dilayani di <em>cafe</em> ini!”</p><p>Baik Tokiya maupun laki-laki itu menoleh menatap Satsuki. Sama-sama terkejut, apalagi Tokiya yang melihat Satsuki berada di <em>cafe</em> itu.</p><p>“Jadi?” Satsuki semakin meremas pergelangan tangan laki-laki itu ketika tidak ada tanda-tanda laki-laki itu akan melepaskan tangan Tokiya.</p><p>Laki-laki itu berdecih, lantas segera melepaskan pergelangan tangan Tokiya. Ia kembali duduk di kursinya dan mulai menikmati pesanan yang sudah disajikan untuknya.</p><p>“Terima kasih atas kerja sama Anda, Tuan.” Satsuki membungkukkan badannya sedikit, sebelum menuntun Tokiya pergi dari situ.</p><p>“Satsuki, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?” tanya Tokiya mendongak menatap kekasihnya itu.</p><p>Satsuki mendengus. “Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Apa-apaan ini? Dan juga seragam <em>maid</em> ini?” tanya Satsuki meneliti Tokiya dari atas hingga bawah. Tokiya yang menyadari dirinya saat ini masih mengenakan seragam <em>maid</em> menjadi kikuk sendiri. Apalagi ketika ditatap dengan tatapan menelanjangi oleh kekasihnya itu.</p><p>“Ini... ini bukan apa-apa!” tukas Tokiya mengalihkan pandangannya.</p><p>“Oy, Tokiya. Rei-<em>chan</em> bilang kau bisa beristirahat sebentar. Biar yang lain yang mengurus sisanya!” tukas Otoya yang melongok dari depan pintu ruang ganti karyawan.</p><p>“A-ah, terima kasih, Otoya,” balas Tokiya. Otoya tersenyum, ia mengangguk dan mengacungkan kedua jempolnya ke arah Tokiya sebelum pergi meninggalkan Tokiya dan Satsuki berdua.</p><p>“Jadi, kenapa kau berpakaian seperti ini?” tanya Satsuki yang kini duduk melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada menunggu penjelasan dari Tokiya.</p><p>“Kotobuki-<em>senpai</em> hanya meminta bantuanku. Itu saja,” jawab Tokiya.</p><p>“Bantuan?” tanya Satsuki mengernyitkan dahinya. “Lalu kenapa seragam <em>maid</em>?” tanya Satsuki lagi.</p><p>“Itu... itu karena Kotobuki-<em>senpai</em> salah memesan seragam. Seharusnya memesan seragam <em>butler </em>saja, tetapi pihak yang dipesan memberikan Kotobuki-<em>senpai</em> beberapa seragam <em>butler</em>, dan sisanya seragam <em>maid</em>,” jelas Tokiya. Tokiya masih berdiri di depan Satsuki, ia menggigit bagian dalam pipinya gugup. Sesekali ia mencoba menarik ujung seragam <em>maid</em>-nya ke bawah untuk menutupi pahanya namun sia-sia.</p><p>Satsuki berdecih. Membayangkan berapa banyak pasang mata yang sudah menikmati pemandangan paha putih bersih kekasihnya membuat Satsuki kesal sendiri.</p><p>“Kemari!” perintah Satsuki.</p><p>Tokiya mendongak menatap Satsuki, tidak mengerti apa yang kekasihnya itu maksud.</p><p>“Kemari!” perintah Satsuki lagi. “Duduk di sini!” perintah Satsuki pada Tokiya agar duduk di pangkuannya.</p><p>“Hah? Tidak mau!” tukas Tokiya menggeleng tegas.</p><p>Satsuki semakin kesal dibuatnya. “Kemari! Atau aku akan memaksamu duduk di sini!” ancam Satsuki.</p><p>“Aku bilang aku tidak mau!” tukas Tokiya.</p><p>Satsuki berdecih lagi, dengan cepat ia bangkit menarik pergelangan tangan Tokiya dan memaksa Tokiya duduk di pangkuannya.</p><p>“Apa yan—aww!”</p><p>“Diam!” tukas Satsuki yang kemudian mencubit paha Tokiya hingga Tokiya berteriak kesakitan.</p><p>“Sakit, Shinomiya-<em>san</em>!” seru Tokiya menatap tajam Satsuki.</p><p>“Itu akibat tidak mendengarkan perintahku!” tukas Satsuki.</p><p>Tokiya merotasi bola matanya malas. Ia berniat untuk bangkit dari pangkuan Satsuki, namun usahanya gagal ketika Satsuki sudah lebih dulu memeluk pinggangnya dan semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka.</p><p>“Ck lepaskan aku!” seru Tokiya memukul kesal pundak Satsuki.</p><p>“Kau tahu betapa kesalnya aku saat ini?” tanya Satsuki. Tokiya mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar ucapan Satsuki. “Membayangkan orang-orang asing melihat pahamu ini membuatku kesal sekali!”</p><p>“Satsu—HIYYY!” Tokiya memekik kaget ketika tiba-tiba kedua tangan Satsuki meremas bokongnya. “Ka-kau—hiiyyy—hentikan!” seru Tokiya kesal. Ia segera menepis tangan Satsuki menjauh dari bokongnya.</p><p>“Kau tahu, melihatmu memakai baju maid seperti ini membuatku terangsang.” Tokiya mendelik tidak suka. “Jangan macam-macam!” peringat Tokiya. Satsuki menyeringai. “Aku tidak ingin macam-macam. Aku hanya ingin satu—” Satsuki menggantungkan ucapannya. Kedua matanya berkilat menatap wajah Tokiya yang mulai memerah, ”—seks.”</p><p>Kali ini wajah Tokiya benar-benar memerah. Kekasihnya ini benar-benar tidak kenal malu dan suka bicara seenaknya.</p><p>“Bodoh!” bisik Tokiya mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Satsuki.</p><p>Satsuki tersenyum lebar. Tidak salah dirinya berpacaran dengan Tokiya yang bisa bertingkah semanis ini jika berada di dekatnya.</p><p>“Hei,” panggil Satsuki meraih dagu Tokiya dan membawa Tokiya kembali menatap wajahnya. “Kau cantik dan seksi menggunakan baju ini,” ucap Satsuki.</p><p>“Ka-kau—dasar mesum!” sungut Tokiya memukul bahu Satsuki lagi. “Dan lagi. Aku ini laki-laki, bukan perempuan. Mana mungkin cantik!” tukas Tokiya.</p><p>Satsuki hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Mau bagaimana pun Tokiya menyangkalnya, di mata Satsuki... Tokiya tetaplah pemuda cantik yang berhasil merebut hatinya.<br/>
Kedua tangan besar Satsuki menangkup kedua pipi Tokiya. Mereka saling bertatapan selama beberapa saat dalam diam. “Kau itu cantik, Tokiya!” tukas Satsuki. “Bola mata yang jernih. Bulu mata yang lentik. Hidung mancung—” Satsuki memajukan wajahnya ke wajah Tokiya, sengaja menggesekkan hidungnya dan hidung Tokiya dengan gemas, “—bibir yang menggoda—” ibu jari Satsuki mengusap bibir merah Tokiya pelan, “—juga pipi yang membuatku gemas.”</p><p>“Aww... aww!” Satsuki tiba-tiba mencubit pipi Tokiya gemas hingga membuat Tokiya mengaduh kesakitan. Bekas cubitan itu terlihat membekas merah di pipi Tokiya.</p><p>“Yap. Kau cantik!” tukas Satsuki final.</p><p>“Aku sudah katakan berulang kali aku tidak cantik!” Tokiya bersikeras menolak.</p><p>Satsuki meletakkan tangannya pada tengkuk Tokiya, lantas mendorongnya ke depan. Bibir bertemu bibir. Tokiya yang terkejut dengan serangan Satsuki mencoba melepaskan ciuman mereka, namun Satsuki dengan sigap mencegahnya.</p><p>Satsuki mulai melumat bibir Tokiya. Tokiya yang sadar usaha melepaskan dirinya hanya akan berujung sia-sia, kemudian hanya bisa pasrah saja ketika Satsuki terus menuntut untuk mencium bibirnya.</p><p>Tanpa sadar, kedua tangan Tokiya sudah melingkar pada leher kekasihnya. Sadar jika mereka membutuhkan oksigen, Satsuki kemudian melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka. Ibu jarinya lantas menghapus sisa benang saliva dari bibir Tokiya. Satsuki tersenyum, ia menempelkan keningnya pada kening Tokiya. Posisi mereka berdua yang begitu dekat membuat Tokiya tidak bisa menahan malu. Tokiya bisa merasakan wajahnya terasa panas dan memerah.</p><p>“Aku tidak akan pernah bosan mengatakan ini padamu—” Satsuki menatap mata Tokiya, “—aku mencintaimu.”</p><p>Satsuki tiba-tiba menaruh kedua tangannya pada lipatan kaki Tokiya dan mengangkat tubuh Tokiya ke dalam gendongan ala koala. Tokiya antara terkejut dan malu lantas reflek kembali memeluk leher Satsuki dengan kedua tangannya.</p><p>“Turunkan aku!” tukas Tokiya menahan malu.</p><p>Kali ini Satsuki tidak menolak, ia kemudian menurunkan Tokiya perlahan. Tokiya kini berdiri tepat di depannya. Tinggi badan yang begitu berbeda membuat Tokiya harus mendongak ketika menatap wajah Satsuki.</p><p>Satsuki menyeringai menatap Tokiya. Ia memiliki ide yang bagus di kepalanya. <em>“Yosh!</em> Aku sudah memutuskan!” serunya.</p><p>“Memutuskan apa?” tanya Tokiya kebingungan.</p><p>Satsuki kembali menatap wajah Tokiya. Kedipan mata Tokiya yang terlihat sangat polos menunggu jawabannya begitu menggemaskan di mata Satsuki.</p><p>“Aku sudah memutuskan... mulai sekarang—kau akan menjadi <em>maid</em> pribadiku.”</p><p>Kedua mata Tokiya membelalak ngeri. “HAH!???”</p><p>“Mohon bantuannya ya.... To-ki-ya-<em>chan.”</em> Satsuki berbisik tepat di telinga Tokiya kemudian menjilatnya.</p><p>Tokiya mendadak kaku di tempatnya. Sial. Ini tidak baik. Batin Tokiya. Tokiya telah terperangkap dalam kandang singa. Tokiya yakin setelah ini dirinya tidak akan baik-baik saja.</p><p>Satsuki tersenyum puas melihat reaksi Tokiya. “Nah sekarang, ayo kita pulang, Tokiya-<em>chan</em>!” ajak Satsuki melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Tokiya dan mengajaknya pergi dari <em>cafe</em> milik Reiji.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>